


an occurrence on starkiller bridge

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Delusions, Drabble, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo thinks he had achieved his goal, but when he snaps back to reality he finds it to be a different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an occurrence on starkiller bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> brumeier Prompted: Any, Any, it's all just delusions in a fractured mind 
> 
> And guess what I thought this was perfect for Ren and thought might as well fix things with Han....again
> 
> Title comes from the story with Slightly the same concept: _An Occurrence on Owl Creek Bridge._ by Ambrose Bierce

"I'm being torn apart will you help me."

"Anything."

It happened. Kylo fucking KNEW it happened.

He saw the flash of red. He heard the violent hum of the lightsaber. The gasp of air coming from his father as the bright red beam drove through his body. The feel hand touching his face as one last act of forgiveness. And then the corspe....falling

Falling....

Disappearing into light. 

But when Kylo felt a hand grab his, it painted a different outcome.

"Ren you are weaponless we must leave," It voice of his General....his beloved Hux. 

The voice of his lover prompted him to turn his head to see the reality of what had really happened. It was Kylo's lightsaber....violently tumbling into the fog below the bridge. His father stood alive and well....hand fumbling with the blaster in his pocket

"Ben...please," His father said swallowing, "come home with me....hell...you can even bring your boyfriend home with you...your mother will accept you both...."

Kylo didn't believe him...and he had to act fast. But even with all his powers...Kylo was fast, but his father Han Solo...the man who was known to shoot first was faster. If he didn't shoot Kylo he would shoot Hux...

The death of his lover would cause his already warped mind to deteriorate at a rapid pace. A irony considering their love brought out their worst. But it was something he was not willing to risk.

Kylo's hand squeezed Hux's at a tight grip before raising his hand to send his father flying across the bridge. He managed to see the man's head hit the edge controls before he started running.

As he ran to the other edge of the bridge, his lover in tow, Kylo took one last look at his father. His face in shock as he rubbed the back of his head only to see a blood stained palm.

The ground began to shake beneath them. He would kill Han Solo another day....right now....he needed to get him and Hux to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
